Half Truths
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Zacharias Smith has started a illegal Gobstones club during Umbridges tenure at Hogwarts. Several people have been questioned about it and the people involved but no one has been caught or punished for it. One of those people are Zacharias himself. It's a good thing he insisted they don't use names. Right?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only!, Pop Figure Collection, Herbology Hangout, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only! I wrote for the character of Zacharias Smith. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Luke Cage's Leather Jacket - (Trait) Aggressive, and Clenched Fists - (potion) Veritaserum. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the restriction of using no character names. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word number 4. Moan. I hope you all enjoy Half Truths.**

"Come in, dear," the pink clad teacher told the blonde Hufflepuff as he stood outside the door to her classroom. She held the door open for him and an ominous feeling came over him.

Walking into the room he found it was pleasantly bright in the room. Nice and warm too. A very misleading quality given what he knows has happen to several of his friends here. A kitten mews at him from one of the many plates on the walls. It's one of the calicos and he wonders if that what the Tranfiguration teacher looks like in her Animagus form.

"Sit down." The order comes concealed as always in the sweet tone of voice she reserves for the outside world. She must be afraid that there are recording devices hidden in her office by the ex-Headmaster of the school. She doesn't want to be seen as the bad guy in these circumstances. In her mind she isn't the bad guy. She's doing what the Minister asked her to. That's her job after all. Isn't it?

Sitting down with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach the Hufflepuff boy looks across the desk at her. He's not going to speak to her until she speaks to him first. Folding his arms defiantly over his chest he's basically stating that's he not going to break first.

"Have tea," she tells him again in the sickeningly sweet voice that makes him want to either punch her or throw up. Or both at the same time. "It's my own special blend."

He knows what's in that blend. Or at least he has some sort of idea what's in that blend of tea. But as she looks at him expectantly he can see no way out of drinking the tea. It tastes of Earl Grey. More than likely to cover up the taste of the Veritaserum. He gulps it down aggressively so as to not taste it.

"It's good," the pink toad states in regards to the tea potion blend. "Isn't it?"

He gulps aggressively again trying to swallow up the answer that's trying to break past his lips. The potion was supposed to make you tell the truth and the truth would more than likely get him in trouble.

"It's disgusting," he moans out in pain as he bit his tongue to keep from saying what he just said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The subtlety of the change in her voice tells him that she's about to start asking the heavy hitting questions next. And she doesn't really disappoint. Her next question comes as not to much of a shock. "I hear that their is secret club going on in the Hufflepuff common room. Can you tell me whose involved?"

"Some girls," he grits out through clenched teeth trying not say any names, "and guys. I can't seem to remember any names." Which isn't really a lie. It's a truth in a way. It's a half truth. He'd told the people in Gobstones Club he'd started not mention anyone by name. That way if they were caught they couldn't give each other up.

"Names would be helpful though, dear," she states as she looks at him over her steepled fingers.

The blonde haired brown eyed boy shakes his head vigorously. "I told you I don't know any names," he told her. "We didn't use names..."

"I am afraid that you are lying." Her voice portrays more pain than she's capable of feeling. The blue eyes beneath the mop of brown hair don't convey the hurt that she's feeling. There is malicious glint to them. "I'm afraid that if you don't answer the question I will have to give you detention in the Great Hall. Like the others."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you at detention," he says defiantly. "Because I've told you the truth I don't know the names of the people that were in the club."

"You are dismissed," she sighs grimly.

He walking out at the same time the next person is walking in. He doesn't look over to see who it is. He doesn't want to know. He just wants to keep his head down and get through the rest of this year. Preferably in one piece.

**I hope you all enjoyed Half Truths.**


End file.
